Kill Him Again
by Cazzy20
Summary: The wolf pack is in trouble! Collaboration entry in the Better in Texas Fiction - Something Wicked Contest with Alistair Cohen. All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.


**Collaboration with Alistair Cohen in the Better in Texas Fiction Something Wicked Contest.**

 **Came joint third place.**

All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Kill Him Again**

As consciousness slowly creeps over him the first thing he notices is that his head is pounding with the worst hangover ever, yet he hadn't been anywhere near alcohol. He tries to open his eyes but all he can really see is a painful and blinding white light whilst the pounding in his head is too much too bare so he quickly closes them again. Groaning he tries to turn over and the block out the white bright light peeking in around his eyelids and go back to sleep but is able to move, somehow he is restrained. He tries to test his bonds but he has no strength. He feels weak and drained. He hasn't felt this feeble or vulnerable in a long time. Not since the change anyway.

The fog in his mind slowly dissipates as images and memories slowly edge their way towards his conscious mind and he is finally able to grab hold and regain control of his mind.

The pack meeting had been the usual bore of 'we need to do this, you need to do that, perhaps we could try this'. He had no interest in the treaty with the Cullens or what new scent Leah had come across, or what they would do if the Cullen's decided to have a little dinner party and Forks was invaded by dozens of the cold bastards. He already knew what he would do if that scenario was ever to repeat itself. Oh, he knew exactly what he would do. No, all he is really interested in is getting back to his delicate, wanton little imprint, waiting for him in her scent laden bed. The sheets still hot and wet from their pre-meeting tryst, foreplay for the main event when this boring, time-wasting meeting concluded. Although, turning up stinking of her did have its benefits, it usually caused Jake to throw a shit fit and end the meeting real quick.

The memory of the goodbye she had given him crept through the fog in his mind, and his body reacted immediately making him smile, thankful that this meeting was taking place in wolf form and not half-dressed humans. Otherwise his memories would soon be putting him in a very awkward position but she had such a hold over his body and in turn his mind that he is rarely able to not think about her. About her long hair as it glowed in those rare sunny days. The smile that would awaken such feelings, feelings of joy, desire, pure lust. The feel of her soft skin and the way the small hairs on her arms would quiver as he pushed her further and further into orgasm. But that in turn caused another memory to re-surface.

They had all been in wolf form this time, all except Leah who had to help her mother at the clinic. Sam had been droning on about Leah not being committed to the pack yada, yada, yada, and about the Cullen's doing this or that. He remembers he had been busy thinking about Bella and how they would spend the night wrapped around each other and how he would bring her to the edge but not let her reach her orgasm, then take her back to the edge and back down and how finally she would beg for release and he would happily oblige, just to annoy Jake.

It was working too and just as the Alpha in waiting was about to spit his dummy right across the playground there was a bang and then smoke and that was the last thing he remembered.

"Fuck!" the thought hits him and as he realises he was probably the cause of this, he had been so busy distracting them all to get the meeting finished quickly they hadn't noticed they were being stalked.

"FUCK!" he thinks again. He is angry, really fucking angry, rage wars through him and he tries the restraints again but they wouldn't budge, despite his rage he is still as weak as a new born pup.

He tries again to open his eyes, wary of the intense bright light but this time he can see shadows and grey shapes. He can hear shuffling and muffled moans around him. He blinks again and again, trying to clear the fog from his mind as well as the mist from his eyes. Gingerly he takes a long sniff of the surrounding air.

His sense is met with a musty and damp smell. He can recognise the scents of trees and earth so he guesses he is somewhere in the forest cradling the reservation or Forks. There is also the smell of a human; body odour, waste and bad breath. But lingering beneath it all is the scent of each individual wolf and blood – a hell of a lot of blood.

As his vision clears and his head feels less like a concrete ball he gingerly scans the dark and gloomy room. It looks like a hunting lodge of some sort, used by residents of the local area and not those used by tourists or outsiders. As he registers the sights in the room he realises wryly that that was exactly what it was. An old log cabin used by the trackers and trappers when the white man came and settled, no stole the land from his forefathers.

On the floor he can see why the smell of blood is so overpowering. Blood, cooling and pooling on the floor that belongs to his pack mates. Sam and Jared are like him, in human form, and appear to be unconscious and chained to a wall. What he can see of their bodies they appear unhurt but he can smell blood from their direction so he knows they have been wounded. Listening carefully, he can make out the beating of their hearts, strong and healthy, and he closes his eyes in relief. He can only hope they will heal quickly, because at present he is as useful to them as a chocolate butt plug.

Turning his head carefully he can make out a pile of wolf bodies in the opposite corner, and recognises the matted and blood stained coats of Jake, Quil and Embry, although he is relying on his nose to confirm his guess. They are chained in some way but he cannot tell how or to what. Their bodies are still and quiet. Watching cautiously, he can just discern their bodies moving slightly as they breathe but it is shallow and slow, the smell of blood emanating from that corner of the room is very strong. He can hear their feeble heartbeats, but they are weaker than the others. He is extremely worried that they will bleed out if they did not phase back soon.

That thought sets him to wondering why they have not phased back to their dominant human forms yet. He still feels so groggy, feeble and 'heavy' he is absolutely certain that he has been drugged somehow. He can only surmise that the drug has been burned off in the older, stronger ones more quickly. If that is the case, he expects Jacob to start phasing very soon. But in reality he has no idea of how long they had been here and what has happened to them.

Struggling again he is still unable to get his bonds to move. He decides between the drifting fingers of fog still floating through his mind to start shouting for help. Taking a deep breath, he instantly stops as he hears footsteps coming towards him and the scent of the human is becoming stronger; it is familiar to him but he is unable to identify who it belongs to. What he does know though is that whoever it is, is a dead man. He knows Leah will be phasing at some point and will be able to tell something is wrong. She will be able to track them, hopefully. He hopes that the imprints didn't feel the distress though. Not that he gives a shit whether Emily or Kim are upset but he does not want his Bella worried or concerned about him.

Listening carefully, he can hear the footsteps stop and feels a blinding pain as the lights in the hunting lodge are suddenly switched on. The harsh drone of metal grating on metal sounds loudly as something mechanical splutters and chugs into life.

He quickly recognises the sound as a winch and his eyes nearly bulge out of his head as he watches Seth, in unconscious wolf form, lifted from the floor in the corner and then lowered on his back onto another table he had failed to notice in his earlier perusal. The young wolf is so close to him the fur on his back rubs against his arm, but it is the sight of his helpless pack brother's body which angers him the most.

"What are you doing?" he yells as he struggles yet again against his restraints. "Leave him alone, he's just a kid."

The human chuckles darkly and finally steps into his line of slight and instantly recognises him as a kid from Forks who he has seen around on his journeys into the town.

"I don't care if he's a kid." The Forks boy spits. "He is one of you, and you have ruined everything." The venom in his voice is so strong that he believes he can actually smell and taste it.

"What?" he asks. "What the fuck does that mean, 'You have ruined everything?' What are you talking about?"

"You! You and the rest of your mutt friends. All the girls go on about is how 'gorgeous' you all are." Forks kid uses his fingers to do emphasise the word whilst raising his voice to mimic that of what he thinks is the voice of a stupid squeaky girl.

"None of us have a look in now.

"But you.

"You have to take the best one. The one I wanted more than anything. I never stood a chance while she was with Cullen but then he leaves and she starts seeing you." Forks kid spits the words with disgust and he suddenly realises who is doing the talking.

"You're the Newton kid." He laughs. "The one who is always sniffing around her, who drives her up the wall with his none stop pestering."

Mike charges around to the table he is strapped to, "And you're Paul the Prick" he screams in his face.

"What can you offer her?

"You…

"You, you…

"Man-whore-high-school-dropout-son-of-an-alcoholic-wife-beating bastard. You have no job, no prospects, probably a dozen kids and several more diseases."

"Hey, I do not. I always wrap it," he response, indignant at the accusation of his lack of sexual maturity. The rest is probably true he figures, at least from this kid's point of view.

"Well it doesn't matter now because there won't be any more." Mike said as he walks back to Seth.

Paul watches in morbid fascination, unable to tear his eyes away from the unfolding scene, as Mike Newton lifts what looks like a large kitchen knife and slashes down on Seth's abdomen. The unconscious wolf whimpers softly and the smell of fresh blood hits Paul like a slap in the face. The sound of it running onto the filthy wooden floor makes him want to vomit. But his anger re-alights as he pulls and pushes on his restraints desperate to get free and stop the Newton kid from interfering with the pack anymore. He can hear squelching sounds coming from Seth's motionless form as Mike seems to be rummaging around inside Seth's stomach cavity and then a wet splat sounds as something hits the floor.

With a happy chuckle Mike lifts his head and walks over to Paul. The grin on his face is that of a manic, zealous bigot who has found a hapless unbeliever to preach to, which when added to the splashes of blood all over him gives the look of a mad axe murderer from a cheesy 80's horror spoof. Paul suddenly begins to wonder which rabbit hole he had fallen down to end up in one all of his own.

With Seth's whimpering still ringing in his ears he watches helplessly as Mike takes up position next to his stretched out and naked body. He knows he cannot break the shackles yet and refuses to give this loony kid the satisfaction of struggling. Closing his eyes, he concentrates on his beautiful imprint and waits for the knife to fall.

The cut, when he feels it isn't quite where he expected. The searing hot agony comes from below his waist and his involuntary scream of pain forces his eyes open in time to see the crazy Newton kid holding his cock and balls aloft with a triumphant gleam in his eyes and a delighted twisted smirk on his blood splattered face.

"I never did understand what she saw in you, but I doubt she'll want you now." He sniggers as he dismissively throws Paul's pride and joy onto the floor.

Paul tries to keep the whimper back but is in such pain he knows it will not long before the howl will break through the pain and escape and he will then have to bear the indigence of the Newtown kid's gloating. He cannot help but wonder if this sick bastard is not correct. Bella is a bit of a nympho. He often delighted in regaling the Cullen idiot with his memories of steamy passion, wanton lust and fulfilment. That moron will probably get a real big kick out of this he ponders wryly.

Just as he begins to wonder whether his accelerated healing will allow his dick to re-grow the wooden door of the lodge implodes and in bursts the love of his life. She looks absolutely furious and hot as hell. He is shocked to see she is brandishing her father's gun and doubly shocked when she shoots the Newton loon accurately in the right knee.

Just like waiting for a bus, no sooner does one rescuer arrive than another swiftly follows in behind. Charlie Swan bursts into the room behind Bella and quickly identifies the danger as she hurries to his side and begins to unfasten his restraints.

"Don't try to get up." She whispers before kissing him gently on the forehead.

To add insult to injury the whole damn un-dead Cullen family storm through the door, fucking typical, late again. The doc and the blond bombshell move quickly around the room assessing the injuries and treating those they can while the big guy and the blond soldier drag Newton to a wall and chain him up. The other Cullen's move about the room separating the now phased puppy pile and wrapping blankets around the prone forms.

"Seth." Paul cries. "Help him first." His own pain forgotten as concern for the youngest pack member mounts after the smallest of sighs escapes his motionless form.

The doc hurries to Seth, and turns quickly to the blond soldier, "Jasper, he needs to phase. Make him feel safe, happy, whatever it takes."

The blond guy, Jasper, (Paul never could remember their names, Jasper more like Casper, he was just as white at least) puts his hand carefully on Seth's head and closes his eyes. After a few moments Seth shimmers and returns to his human form. The doc bends over his groin and bandages it up so quickly it hurts Paul's eyes, before checking his pulse.

Charlie touches Seth's face gently as he makes his way to Bella and removes the shotgun from her trembling hand. Reloading, he slowly walks up to the Newton clown and raises his shotgun. He rests the end of the barrel on the bridge of the weeping boy's nose and looks him squarely in the eyes before slowly caressing the trigger not once but twice and covering the interior of the lodge with the minute remains of his brains.

"Take that outside will you please boys." He asks Ed the Sulk and the big guy who both look perplexed, horrified and impressed, well at least the big one did. Ed just looked like he wanted to be sick. "Bury him deep will you."

"Seth'll be fine." The doc states as he appears at Paul's side and dabs at his groin. He had to fight the urge to slap his hands away but realised sadly he wasn't actually touching anything important. "You all will."

"We need to get them all out of here and burn this place to the ground." Charlie announces while the blond, mean looking vampire nods in agreement, like some stupid hillbilly redneck. The vamps start picking up the motionless and silent bodies of the pack and with surprising care take them outside.

As Bella helps him to his feet she looks down at his best mate lying on the filthy floor.

"You sure this will grow back Carlisle?" She asks, sounding deadly serious and giving him a phantom hard-on. "Because if it doesn't I am digging that stupid prick up and killing him again."


End file.
